Many printers use media that is fed through the paper path of the printer from a roll or web of media. The paper path includes a print zone where ink or a marking material is deposited onto the media. In some cases a take-up spindle is used to capture and roll up the media after printing. The tension, speed and position of the media is controlled by a servo system that includes a number of motors. In some printers the servo system uses three motors: one coupled to the input spindle in which the media roll is loaded, one coupled to a drive roller and one coupled to the output spindle in which the media is collected or to an output tension roller.